theslenderman_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
IS Slendy In Canada
Story A french 27 year old canadian man just sees a house burn, but when he was filming, he sees something strange and he beguns to feel weird, but can he became to normal before be Proxy himself, He believe something is stalking him everywhere he go when he's alone like if someone watching him and want to scare him for hurt him. He became friend with a african american boy on youtube, he wanted to help him during his journey before the Slender man can take control of him, but when he see him take a scent on the Calvin Klein parfume he see him change, he receive a evil laugh has answer and he was told Matthew was possessed by a proxie named Neville. Pierre-Luc completely destroyed by the news, he see Matthew tries to fight it the best he can, but he failesd to win over the entitie. When Pierre-Luc posting a video where he was in camping with his family and put a other video buut all video is soon deleted., in the second video he explain the entitie inside him is named Owen, that's also him who delete the video with Pierre-Luc family. On october the first day Pierre-Luc was sick, the second day he reavealed after get out the hospital Owen get him sick . When he woke up in a morning, he found something strange papers from from his draw book with notes on it, He was scared by that and don't know what to do but nobody help him. so he have to find out alone without no one to help him, but he's hoping someone will help him before is too late . Because he do not want one of Slender Man Proxie take control of him, swo he hoping someone will answer to his channel one day when he will go back, the clues were found in the episode Preuve. Again nobody want to help him, Pierre-Luc became so desesperated and nobody seem to care about him in Désespoir. Because people seem to not like him at all and refuse to help him, but he's a great guy same if he know he should fight on his on, because he can't have the help he wished. But maybe someday someone will help him, because for now it seem he will be falling to his doom, he do not want that for anyone. That's almost the end of the serie, Pierre-luc was now Possessed by Owen in MessageD'Owen, menacing then ever and said no one will help Pierre-Luc, because he will get him someday . But Pierre-Luc finally turn back to normal for tell everyone he will be back, but he don't what is Owen whereabout was, because he think he can control him before the end of the last episode. In the last episode again Owen let a message in SecondMessageD'Owen, he said the proxies never go to be defeated, and do not stop laughing maniacally, said Slenderman is stronger then ever , and said all of the others proxie are also part not go to be defeated. And Owen tell on the channel the youtubers will never defeated him, and the serie end on his last maniacally laugh, and that's the end of season one or maybe not. It was revealed by Pierre-Luc the season one is not over yet, like he said in Vous pensez vraiment que C'était Terminer, because that was not over because the season one go to have more video until next year, for the moment he have to fight against Owen. but he just don't know yet, because Owen will be more menacing then ever. Pierre-Luc finally have a love interest, but Owen seem to be in love with her too, but Pierre-Luc said the slender man and his proxies are not leaving him alone. because the chase still on and they don't want to leave him alone, so he have to do it alone like he he said in Rien de spécial, because he still do not have youtubers to help him so he have to find a way to fight theses entity. Owen know Gif betrayed the proxies and Slenderman, when he hard about it he was not too happy about that, like it said in Préparé vous. because this betrayal make everyone go in danger, he can believe a proxie just does that , and want to destroy every single existence of Pierre-Luc and that end the season 1. Season 2 Pierre-Luc greet all of his viewers during the first video of season 2, but he also show the picture of a friend who was an haitian boy named Wilbert, Pierre-Luc was working with him in 2012, but both of them lose contact, they never speak each other again. Bur Pierre-Luc never find out what happen to him, because he hadn't see him for so long, you can see him talk of in Retour. Owen reappear again, and send an other message, and demand to youtubers if they missed in the episode Message d'Owen retour, and in second part Pierre-Luc rebecame himself just after his father was in basement. Pierre was talking to his cellphone is the second from the se cond episode of season 2, but it was short because his step-brother the son of his stepmother scare him, in Que ce passe t'il Characters Pierre-Luc a.k.a Slender Canada: protagonist. He heard sirens of fire truck during a thursday and goes to see what is going on. His real name will be revealed he was created disney video but stop for unknow reason. His name is Pierre -Luc but he's now the only protagonist of the serie. When he go on his channel all of his previous video are deleted. he was sick because of Owen revealed in the episode Le Calvaire, he change his account for everyone know him. TheStrangestPeople12: Matthew a 11 or 12 year old young african american boy with who he tries to be friend, he wanted to help that little boy but he get possessed by a evil entitie, he hope Matthew will fight it someday and again the good Matthew he know , He's mentioned in the episode of Le vrai commencement when Pierre -Luc said he was possessed like many others but his name was not revealed. He's also mentioned in Cherche et trouve Wilbert - Was the haitian best friend and co-worker of Pierre-Luc, he was working with him in a odor candle factory, he was very friend with him. But one day he complete lose contact with him, so he do not know what happen to him, maybe Pierre-Luc will never find out. Antagonists Owen : Is the alter ego of Pierre-Luc so he's the main villain of the series. This entitie is the contraries of himself when he was where the house burned this entitie possesed him because of the smoke and he's more agressive. His real name is finally revealed in Le vrai commencement. Owen let a other message in the episode owenabandonnejamais Slenderman: Will not appear but pierre-Luc will hear him, come closer in the wood. He heard in the episode le vrai commencement. he also heard in the episode Cherche et trouve Neville - Is the evil entitie who is possesed Matthew, Pierre-Luc don't like it because he want Matthew to fight, but Neville seem to win over Matthew when Pierre-Luc go on Matthew channel everytime. He wish Matthew can came back to normal, for helping him once again. Category:Alternate Reality Experience Category:Video Series Trivia *The series will not going before september *The series is a little based on all of the slenderman series. Category:Alternate Reality Experience Category:Video Series